Cagney's Crisis Part 3
by reilert79
Summary: Chris is coming to terms with her treatment, and David is helping her find her way.


Cagney's Crisis: Part 3

Recap: cagney found out she has cancer, and has decided to take oral chemo to eradicate the remaining cancer cells in her breast.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David arrived back at her apartment and she went to take a shower. She was so excited to take a shower without having to use waterproof bandages and time herself on how long she stayed in there. She yelled for David to come get her when he had the hash browns made.

She had just finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair and washing her face when David came in the bathroom.

"Babe, the hash browns are ready".

"Ok". She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She dried off and put on fresh pajamas, and towel dried her hair pretty quickly. She took a moment to check her reflection in the mirror. Her breast was still swollen, but otherwise looked normal.

She joined David at the table for breakfast, and for the first time, noticed that the kitchen was done.

"I can't believe I am just now noticing the kitchen is done. It's beautiful!" She sat down and David brought her a plate with her omelet from the deli down the block and the hash browns. He poured her a big glass of water, and joined her at the table.

They ate quickly; Chris was starving. She had been so anxious before her appointment that she hadn't bothered to eat anything or notice how hungry she really was.

She got up after she was finished, and started to clear the table and put the dishes away.

"How about I do the dishes Cagney, and you take your meds?" He kissed the side of her face and took the plate from her.

"Deal. But I promise, once my meds kick in, I am going to start pitching in more around here, you have been doing everything and that's not fair".

"Like I told you before, Cagney, nobody is keeping score. We love each other, this is what people who love each other do". He kissed her and turned and put the dishes in the sink. She went to the cabinet where they kept the big cups, and straws. She picked the biggest cup she could find, and filled it with ice and water, and stuck the straw in.

She opened the meds and found that the nurse had been very helpful and labeled which ones were for morning, lunch, and dinner.

She opened the morning box, and put the pills on a napkin. She took them, one by one, and then went and settled on the couch. David thought proactively and brought some Kleenex, a bucket, and some saltines to the table and set them next to her water glass. He sat on the end of the couch, and she scooted into his legs with her back to him, and leaned against him. He found a movie for them to watch, and she sent Mary Beth asking her to come by after work if possible. She texted Bridgit and apologized for her craziness and all over the place circumstances the last few days and asked her if she wanted to come by.

Bridgit responded "It's ok, I completely understand! And I can't come by- I got the job at Bloomingdales and my first shift is this afternoon! I will call you tonight and tell you how it went!".

Chris texted back that she was proud of her and that she couldn't' wait to hear all about it.

They watched the movie then, and snuggled under the blanket. She felt ok for the most part. She did notice she was very, very thirsty, and drank a lot of water, which was good. They ate lunch about 30 minutes before she had to take her next dose of meds, and after she took them, she decided to lay back on the couch again. This time she was a little queasy, and still thirsty.

She and David napped during the second movie, and woke when Mary Beth rang the doorbell.

David let her in, and Chris sat up on the couch.

"Hi Mary Beth, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I am good, partner, how are you? DA Feldberg sends his regards. We all miss you!".

"That's nice. I got my meds today and started them. I will take 20 pills a day for 3 weeks, have 2 weeks off, and then do another round and hopefully that's it."

"That sounds like a good plan, Christine. You are strong, and you are healthy, and you are going to get through this".

The doorbell rang then, and David answered it. It was a flower delivery.

"I wonder who sent these!". Christine took the card out after David set them on the table.

"Bridgit filled me in- hoping these lift your spirits. Love Brian, Amy, and Lisa, with love from California".

"How sweet that brother of mine can be". They were beautiful pink and yellow roses, with baby's breath and lavender mixed in.

Mary Beth and Chris visited for a little while longer, while David made dinner. He heated up the soup and meatballs from last night and baked the chicken and rice.

"Well, I am going to let you rest. Harvey and I are bringing Alice into town tomorrow to a birthday party, we might stop by and see you after that, if it's ok."

"I would love it! Thank you, Partner!"

As Mary Beth is gathering her things, Christine decides to ask her about the support groups.

"Mary Beth, if I was to go to a support group for people with Cancer, would you go with me? At least to the first one?"

"Just say when, Partner. It would be my pleasure". Chris stood up and gave Mary Beth a hug goodbye then.

"Goodbye David. Call me if I can be of service, in any way!"

"Bye Mary Beth- great to see you!".

Mary Beth headed to the elevators, and fought back the tears. She didn't like seeing Chris sick, but she knew that this medicine was going to work and that she was in good hands.

David and Chris were getting the kitchen ready for dinner. She set the table and got the plates out, and He got them waters for dinner.

She got the soup out of the microwave and poured it into bowls for them, and he got the chicken and rice out of the oven.

They had a nice dinner, and they both enjoyed the soup and meatballs. She loved the chicken and rice, like she always did.

She took her medicines after dinner, and drank a big glass of water. She loaded the dishwasher while David scrubbed the pan with the chicken and rice. She cleared the table and brought the roses that Brian sent and put them in the center.

"I am freezing. I think I am going to take a bath". She kissed him. "Thanks for making my favorite dinner, even if I did make you wait a day for it".

She headed to the bathroom and ran the tub. She added the bath salts that said "Relax" on them. She lit a few candles and turned on some soft music, and then went and picked out her pajamas. She had just grabbed two towels, when David came in the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mind? I insist on it, counselor." They kissed and he undressed, as she grabbed him a towel.

He climbed in, and then she climbed in and sat next to him. He turned the water off and the jets on, and felt her relax next to him.

"I am sorry, David, if I have been a little crazy lately. I never expected to feel so vulnerable and scared".

"It's ok, Chris. I love you and you have every right to feel this way right now. We are gonna get through it, just fine".

He had her move in front of him, between his legs, and he began to rub her shoulders. She tried to relax and enjoy the massage for several minutes. He rubbed her shoulders till his hands got tired, and turned and cuddled up with him. They let the jets do all the work then, and just relaxed. She began to not feel so good, so he jumped out of the bath and grabbed her bucket. She was queasy but wasn't ready to be sick yet. She asked him to go get her water and crackers. He threw his robe on and ran to get it. She had gotten out and drained the tub and dried off when he came back with the water and crackers.

"Thank you. Sorry to cut our Jacuzzi short".

"No apologies needed, babe. I was almost ready to get out anyways".

She wrapped the towel around her, ate a couple crackers, and headed to put her pj's on.

She and David put on their pj's and then he went and made sure the lights were all off and the doors were all locked. He set the alarm, and then came back to bed.

"Can I refill your water glass, babe?"

"Good idea". She handed it to him as she laid in the bed. Her nausea was subsiding, thank goodness.

He returned with not one, but 2 extra water glasses for and some bottled water as well. He put the bottles in her nightstand drawer, and the glasses on top of the nightstand.

"If you get thirsty in the night, you have extra water here, and if that's enough, you have bottles in the drawer. If that's not enough, wake me up".

"You are so thoughtful".

He climbed in bed beside her and turned off his bedside lamp. She rolled over and put her arms around him. He kissed her gently as she stroked his hair. He gently rolled her on top of him, and kissed her neck. She moaned with pleasure, and then he gently rolled her back on to her back and got on top of her while he massaged and kissed her breasts. This time, she let him do it, without hesitation.

They had the best sex of their lives that night, save for the night they reunited about 5 months ago. For the first time in a very long time, Christine let go of all her inhibitions, and just gave in to what she was feeling. David could tell a difference too, and kissed her hungrily. They cuddled up under the blanket then, and fell asleep.

***Later in the night***

Christine wakes up from a dead sleep. Something is bothering her but she can't tell what it is. She sits up ½ way, and drinks some water. She looks over at David, who is fast asleep. She quietly nibbled on a cracker, and suddenly felt so hot. She tiptoed to the bathroom and quietly shut the door to not disturb David. She grabbed a washcloth, and ran it under the sink really fast. She put it on her neck, and then all of a sudden, she knew she was going to be sick. She tossed the washcloth in the sink and ran to the water closet and threw up several times in a row. She hated to throw up, she did it enough in her drinking days to last a lifetime.

She emerged from the water closet and grabbed the washcloth. After rinsing her mouth out and making a new washcloth, she went back to bed and put the washcloth on her neck. David was still sleeping. She was thankful, she definitely didn't want him to see her like that.

She laid in the bed, trying to sleep again. An hour later, it started all over again. She made it to the toilet, but this time, David woke up while she was throwing up. Realizing what was happening, he ran to her and held her hair back. He grabbed her washcloth and handed it to her. He went and grabbed her glass of water, and helped her to the sink. While she drank water, he went to the kitchen and got the pills that the dr. had prescribed for nausea, and brought one to her.

She took it and then went back to bed, with another washcloth on her neck. He crawled in beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

He looked past her, towards the clock. 3:38.

"Next time, wake me up Chris." He kissed the side of her face and tried to comfort her. They drifted back to sleep eventually and he woke up at 7. She was still asleep, so he let her sleep. He laid there with her for a little bit, and then went and got the paper. He was all stretched out on the sofa, reading the paper when she woke up shortly after 8 and came out to the den.

"Hungry? I will make us some breakfast". He helped her get settled in on the couch and then went to the kitchen. He made her what she usually had on Saturdays: toast, turkey bacon, and egg whites. He brought her a plate, along with a big glass of water. While she ate, he refilled her water glasses from the night before, and got her meds ready.

"David, can you add a Phenergan to my morning meds? That might make the difference and help me not to get sick".

"Already done, babe". He brought her meds and a big glass of water to her. "Trade ya", he said, as he took her plate.

She took her meds while he did the dishes, and then he came back and sat with her on the couch.

"I'm sorry I woke you last night. I was trying to be quiet"

"It's fine Chris. Wake me. It will go better if I help you when you are sick".

"Hopefully I won't get sick any longer".

She got up to go shower and get dressed before Mary Beth got there.

David decided to do some work and answer some emails. He also researched some of her medicines trying to get as much information as he could.

Mary Beth, Harvey and Alice Christine arrived around 11:30.

Alice ran to her Aunt Christine and gave her a big hug. Harvey came over and gave Chris a kiss, and shook David's hand. It had been years since David and Harvey had seen each other. Mary Beth came and sat by Chris on the couch.

"Hello there, partner. How ya feeling?"

"Last night was pretty rough, but I am feeling better now. Phenergan is really helping me this morning."

"Good, glad to hear it."

She handed the present in her hand to Alice.

"We brought you a present!" Alice was so excited.

"well, why don't you help me open it!" Christine let her unwrap one end.

It was a box, that had 3 different kinds of cups in it.

"I wasn't sure what kind you wanted, so I got all three. That middle one is a Camelbak. It's insulated, and has a straw. The silver one is a Yeti- you can put ice in it and it will keep it cold for 18 hours! Hot drinks too. And the one on the left is a Tervis tumbler, it's insulated but doesn't have a straw or keep them as cold or hot as the Yeti. I remember when I was going through Cancer, I was thirsty all the time, and I had to have a drink with me everywhere I went"

"Same here. It's already started. I have glasses of water all over the place." She put the cups on the table.

"Thanks so much you guys! These will come in handy for sure!" She gave Alice a big hug.

"Aunt Christine, do your doctors know what they are doing? I mean, mom told me you weren't feeling well. Do they know you can lock them up if you don't get better?"

Christine laughed at that. "It's not like that honey. They know what they are doing and they know that more than likely, the medicines they give me are going to make me well. I am going to be ok, it's just going to be a little yucky until I am".

"Well, I hope you get better soon, but not too soon. You need a day or two to lay around and watch TV and eat grilled cheese. That's what mom makes me when I am sick. Is David making you grilled cheese?"

"Yes, honey he is. And lots of other yummy stuff too".

"That's good".

David and Harvey were deep into a conversation about politics. They really enjoyed talking conspiracy theories and who should run for president.

"How is work, Mary Beth? I feel bad just dumping all our cases on you".

"It's fine, Chris, honest. I have been investigating the parking meter thief case that we were handed. I sent a notice to all the banks that if someone comes in to cash in or deposit a very large amount of change to please contact us. We will get him, don't you worry".

"How is Feldberg?"

"He's fine. He asks me every day how you are doing. He told me to tell you that these days you are taking off, he isn't really charging you for them, he's marking them as work from home days. And he even arranged for the Mobile Mammogram truck to come and give us mammograms if we wanted one. Wasn't that nice? He can be a pain in the rear sometimes, but other times he can be very compassionate and caring".

"He really is a good guy most of the time. How did I get so lucky with such a good boss, great partner, great boyfriend back in my life?" Christine shook her head.

David's alarm sounded indicating it was time for Christine's medicine again.

"Would you all like to join us for lunch? We have plenty of leftovers".

Mary Beth shook her head no. "No thank you, we had a big breakfast. But we will go so you guys can have lunch and get on with your day". She hugged Chris, and then stood up.

"Alice, tell Aunt Christine good-bye". Alice gave Chris a big hug and Chris told her that she could come back anytime she wanted to. David and Harvey shook hands, and Harvey came over and gave Chris a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Thanks for the cups and the visit guys, really. I appreciate it. It was great to see you all!" She pinched Alice's cheeks and they headed out the door.

Chris went to get some more water, and David was right behind her.

"How about soup and Grilled cheese?"

"Tomato basil with croutons?" she winked at him.  
"You got it1"

She got her meds ready and he made lunch. She wasn't due for another Phenergan until dinner. She made a mental note to pick up some of those day of the week medicine containers in different colors and label them.

Bridgit texted and asked if she could come by in about an hour. Christine responded with an "of course. See you then! ".

She and David ate, cleaned the kitchen and Christine took her meds. Snow was falling outside and she was enjoying sitting and watching it.

Bridgit showed up right on time, and She also had a present.

"I looked up your type of Cancer. It said that too much caffeine wasn't good for you, but I know you like your coffee. So I got you this!"

Christine opened it to find the newest Keurig machine, a new mug that says "Survivor" and a package of K-cups.

"This way, you know how much caffeine you are having, and you only make a cup at a time".

"Oh Bridgit, I love it! I have been wanting one of these too! Thank you!". They hugged and Bridgit picked up the Keuring and placed it on the counter.

"Want a cup now?"

"Sure". Christine was always up for a cup of coffee.

Christine and Bridgit hung out in the den and David went back to his office and did some work.

Bridgit told Chris all about her new job, and how much she loved it. She also showed her pictures she had taken, one of a pair of shoes that cost $4500.

Bridgit facetimed Brian then, and he and Chris and Bridgit were able to have a nice conversation. He was concerned about Christine, but she assured him that she was ok, and thanked him for the flowers. Bridgit enjoyed talking to her dad and was so excited that her mom came home in the middle of the convo. Amy and Chris chatted for a minute, and Amy asked if they needed to come for a visit.

"You are welcome any time, but I am fine, Amy. Last night was rough, but it was day 1. Learning the ropes".

"Dad, I went and put flowers on Grandpa's grave today! Really pretty ones, Red and White carnations".

"Charlie would have loved those, Bridgit. Good job sweetheart".

Brian and Amy signed off a few minutes later, and then Bridgit asked Chris if she felt like going anywhere.

Chris shook her head no. "I am staying home until I know how this medicine is going to be".

Bridgit understood.

"well, I guess I better get home. I want to do laundry before it gets too late. Going out tonight with friends".

"Have fun, be careful, and thanks so much for stopping by. And thanks for the coffee maker!".

Bridgit left and Christine settled onto the couch, and turned on the crime channel. She got up and filled her Camelbak with ice water, and took it to the couch with her. In just a few short minutes, she was fast asleep.

*** Wednesday***

The next few days were about the same. Chris had fewer episodes of throwing up, and was able to tolerate the side effects of the medicines a little better. Tuesday night, she told David that she wanted to go back to work the next day.

"Are you sure, Chris? Do you have the energy?"

"I think so. If I feel sick, I will come home and try it again another day. It's not fair to Mary Beth to keep having to do everything while I am home. There isn't much I can do from here".

"What if you only do a ½ day, and see how you feel?" David was really worried that she was going to need him and he wasn't going to be there.

"I need to do a whole day, David. I want to at least try. If I can't hack it, then I will call you, or have Mary Beth drive me home. I can get sick in the bathroom there just as easily as I can here".

He could see she was determined, and he figured he wasn't going to win this one.

"Call me the minute you feel bad? Promise?"

"I promise.". she kissed him and they headed to bed then.

She crawled in bed, drank some water, and then lay back down. He wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

Cagney woke up at 6:30 and jumped in the shower. She dressed and put makeup on for the first time in days.

David made her a quick breakfast. Bacon, egg and cheese on a bagel. She wrapped it in a paper towel, and took it to go. She had her camelbak, her breakfast sandwich, and her medicines for the day.

David walked her to the car, and helped her with her stuff.

"Be careful please. And call me if you need something."

"I will, promise". He kissed her good-bye.

"I love you".

"I love you too". She started the car, and he got in to his. He had to fight the urge to follow her to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Christine walked into her office and was surprised to find Mary Beth already there.

"Morning". Mary Beth looked up.

"Morning! So glad to see you!".

Chris set her stuff down, and sat in her chair.

"How long are you back for?"

"Day by day Mary Beth. Day by day". She had eaten her sandwich in the car, and taken her meds. She even stopped and refilled her water bottle downstairs before she came to her office. She made a note to talk to Feldberg about having a water station on this floor.

"I am going to go tell Feldberg that I am here. Be back in a minute".

She made her way to his office, and saw that he was in there. She knocked.

"Come in" he said without even looking up.

She came in and sat. He looked up and was happy to see her.

"Christine! So glad you are back. How are you feeling?"

"Day by day, but overall, good. A few rough moments. That's what I came to talk to you about. I don't know how long I will be here, today or this week even. This is sort of a trial run, until I get my strength back. If I get sick, I will be going home early. I just wanted you to know".

"Whatever you need, Cagney. Anything, I mean it".

"Thanks, Feldberg. "

She left and went back to her office and found Mary Beth plugging away at the computer.

She sat down, and began to go through the loads of paperwork on her desk. Most of it was just copies of what Mary Beth had taken care of. She began to file it in her desk drawer, and updated the computer system as she went. It had been a long week and a half.

She heard her phone going off, and saw that David had texted her.

"Everything alright?" Bless his heart, he loved her so.

"I am fine honey, just doing paperwork".

She worked up until lunch, and then she and Mary Beth went to a cute little deli around the corner. She took her meds again after lunch, and they stopped in the lobby so she could fill her water bottle.

She made it till about 3:45, and she started crashing. So she left at 4 and called it a day.

Mary Beth walked her to the car, and she texted David that she was headed home.

"Me too!" he responded.

She started laundry when she got home, and changed into comfy clothes. She also cleaned the bathroom really well. She was unloading the dishwasher when David walked in the door.

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?"

"Ok, just tired. I made it till 3:30 though, so that's good". He kissed her and put his stuff down.

She finished unloading the dishwasher and opened the fridge to start dinner.

"Steak salad ok, David?", she called to him in the bedroom.

"Sounds wonderful Chris. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, I'm fine". She got out the indoor grill and set it on the counter. She grabbed the steaks and opened them and rinsed them and put them on the grill. She seasoned them just the way David likes, and then turned the grill to low.

She tossed the salad then, and David joined her in the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around from behind. "You shouldn't do all this by yourself Chris, let me help".

He kissed the side of her head, and then began to set the table. Dinner was ready about 5 minutes later and they ate by candlelight, just for fun.

Before she knew it, week one of chemo would be over.

To be continued….


End file.
